Lost and Found
by PrincessOfMirkwood3
Summary: When Zoe was just a little girl,her parents died-or so she thought-she recently uncovers the truth when her grandmother dies. Her parents now want to take her to Mirkwood to live in their world. Upon her arrival-she runs into Legolas...read n review
1. Uncovered Truth

*Disclaimer* I own none of the Lord Of The Rings Characters. I can only wish to own Legolas.

Authors Note: This is my first story that I have written, please read and review-I'm only going to put up this chapter for now and if people are satisfied with it-than I will post my next chapter. So please let me know what you think!

The rain drizzled down as they lowered her casket into the ground. Not many people showed up at the funeral, Zoe's grandmother did not have many friends, so her funeral was a very quiet and empty ceremony. It was than, that someone pulled Zoe over when she was retreating to her car. It was her grandmother's lawyer who was making sure that her last wishes on her will were being carried out. He pulled over and got out of his car, carrying a very large manila envelope he walked over to her and handed her the envelope. "This was left for you from your grandmother's will-she gave me careful instructions for you not to read it until you are officially 18" he said and walked back to his car. "That's odd, I turn 18 in 2 days, "she thought, "I suppose I can wait."

She walked into the apartment that she and her grandmother had shared-that's when reality fully struck her. "I have no one in this whole fucking world anymore "she cried into her pillow. Zoe's parents had died when she was very young and she was forced to live with her grandmother, who recently died of old age. She had no other family to turn to, only a few close friends who could never understand her pain anyway. Because of the fact that she was turning 18 in less than a week-the government allowed her to live by herself without putting her in foster care. That night, Zoe cried herself to sleep, trying to ease the pain away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 days later

Zoe woke up with a start. She tore the covers off her and ran into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Just as quickly as her smile came-it faded. She looked around the kitchen and did not see anything special waiting for her. She almost forgot what happened two days ago. She quickly got dressed and was heading out the door when she remembered something. "How could I forget?" she thought to herself. She headed into her room and opened up the drawer on her night stand, and tore open the envelope. A few contents dropped out-a letter, a candle, a beautiful necklace, and a picture. She glanced at the picture-a happy couple holding a beautiful baby in their arms, she knew that this must be a picture of her parents holding her when she was very young. She held it close to her and started crying, "If only I knew why" she said to herself between sobs. She than picked up the letter which had unfamiliar handwriting, it read:

__

My Dear Zoe,

This is going to be difficult to tell you, but its something that I have to say otherwise it will haunt me for the rest of my life. Your father and I are not dead as your grandmother has told you. We are very much alive except in a different place than you would believe. We are in a lovely village called Mirkwood, which you won't be able to find on a map, my dear. Your father and I had to leave you under the care of your grandmother for certain reasons. It was too dangerous at the time to bring you to Mirkwood and too risky, we feared too much at the time you were born. We thought it would be best for you to stay with your grandmother until we figured something out. Finally, after much debate, we have decided to bring you to Mirkwood, if you wish to go. Please decide wisely-where as the rule is-once a person visits and decides to leave they can't ever come back again. Your father and I will understand if you wish not to stay with us but we do wish that you would at least come to visit-we feel terrible and we want to make up for lost time. 

Please Zoe-we ask of you to understand the situation we were in almost 18 years ago and our decision still mocks us everyday that we think of you. If you wish to come to Mirkwood than tonight (the night of your 18th birthday) light the candle at exactly 11:59 and put on the necklace after lighting the candle. This may seem rather odd but it is the only way possible to come to Mirkwood. Zoe, we love you very much and hope to see you soon.

Love Always,

Mom and Dad

The writing seemed so unusual and weird, she thought it was some sick joke. After reading it a few times, she realized that it possibly couldn't be a sick joke-who would make this up? Definitely not her grandmother-she would never do that. Zoe knew what she had to do-with a self-conscious smile-she looked at herself in the mirror. "Will they like me? no no no Will they love me?" she thought to herself. She quickly left the room with a new mission to tackle.


	2. And The Clock Strikes 11:59

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the authors characters, I only own Zoe and maybe I will own Legolas soon lol

AUTHOR'S NOTE-Please read and review and tell me how you like it and give me an ideas that I can use in the coming up chapters!

Zoe sat in the darkness, all alone, reflecting on her decision of going to Mirkwood. She sat in the center of bed, feeling rather comfortable on the crème colored comforter. In her hands she read the letter that her parents had sent, skimming it over a few times. She looked at the digital clock on her night stand-the green letters showed 10:30.

"Damn-I have almost two hours to kill and nothing to do" she said to herself. She sat at her desk and started up her laptop-she was going to write a good-bye letter to all her closest friends._ After all they do have a right to know_ she thought. She than continued to type rapidly.

An hour later the soft glow on the screen was still shining on her face. She looked over her work and was satisfied. She printed everything out and walked into the living room-_If someone comes looking for me maybe they might see this _she thought, as she placed the 2 papers on the glass coffee table. She walked back into the bedroom where she opened a suitcase and started packing a few odds and ends that she felt that she just _had _to bring to show her parents. She packed pictures, clothes, jewelry, her whole make-up kit, few CDs, etc. When she was done she had 2 suitcases on her bed that were filled to the brim and were ready to pop open.

The green lights on the clock read 11:55. _Oh My Gosh-I have less than 5 minutes and than I'm going to see my parents.-_she thought while wiping away a few tears that threatened to fall. She picked up the letter and read over the instructions her mother had written:

__

If you wish to come to Mirkwood than tonight (the night of your 18th birthday) light the candle at exactly 11:59 and put on the necklace after lighting the candle. 

She opened up her nightstand to pull out her white lighter that had Princess written on it in pink. She set the candle on her desk and put the lighter next to it-knowing very well she would be using it in a few minutes. She went into the bathroom to apply some make-up and thought _Hey I gotta look nice, there could be cute guys there._ Finally satisfied with the image staring back at her, she went to the bedroom, ready to go to Mirkwood.

The clock read 11:58 she had less than a minute to go. Her stomache had butterflies and was going into knots. It almost felt like a dream that any of this wasn't really happening and that soon she was going to wake-up and everything was going to be back to normal. She delicately picked up the lighter in her hands-she held it like it was glass-this was the ticket that would take her to see her parents. She tested it to make sure there would be a flame so that it would when she needed it. And the time she needed it was now…

She looked at the clock just as it changed to 11:59, _its now or never _she thought. She lit the candle and watched it flame-nothing happened. "How could I have been so stupid to believe a stupid candle would take me to my parents" she scolded herself. She glanced at the desk and saw the necklace. Her eyes lit up as soon as she realized she forgot about the necklace on- she swiftly clasped it around her neck. She quickly became drowsy and her eyelids felt heavy. She tried to force them to stay open but quickly lost the battle as her eyelids closed. As soon as her eyelids closed- a deep sleep consumed her.


	3. Upon Arrival

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Zoe and a few of the characters I make up in here-Maybe I'll own Legolas! lol

Author's Note: I haven't updated this in a long ass time so I'm sorry about that-school just takes up most of my time. Please read and review and let me know what you think! 

Zoe was startled when she woke up-she was in a small room with wooden floors and ceilings. She had no idea where she was and started to feel panic when she looked outside of the window and did not see her usual New York surroundings. She was trying to recall the night before of how she could have gotten here. "I lit the candle and put on the necklace", she thought "I didn't go anywhere after." than it struck her, "Oh My Gosh!" she said out loud as she sprang from her bed and opened the door. When stepped outside the bedroom she was in, she was greeted by two unfamiliar faces, but they were vaguely familiar from the picture she held last night. 

"Zoe? Zoe is that you?" asked a woman with a questionable expression on her face, she had long jet black hair ,gorgeous blue eyes, and fair skin. After a long unusual and uncomfortable silence, Zoe answered. "Yes Its me!" tears of joy ran down everyone's face. Hugs were exchanged between Zoe and her parents before they sat down in the living room. Zoe finally felt like she belonged somewhere, not someone who people picked up at the lost and found. "Zoe, before we start to explain everything, we would like to know if you intend on staying or if you will be going back to New York in Your World?" asked Zoe's father. Thoughts raced through her head as she looked at these two strangers in front of her-she never really thought that out before she came. "Um, well, I haven't given it any thought. But what do you mean by "your world"?" she asked. "You are in a world called Middle Earth-it is nothing like the world you are accustomed to-everything is different. The clothes, the history, and no one from your world knows about Middle Earth" explained her mother. Zoe looked at her mom and dad in disbelief-_they have got to be kidding me _she thought. "You have got to be kidding me-Middle Earth? A New World" Zoe questioned. 

"No, Zoe we aren't kidding-we really are in Middle Earth" Her father said as he got up he motioned for her to come with him. They walked out of the house and into a beautiful wooded area. Their house was a circle shaped beige building. It was halfway into the ground on a hill and was decorated with all sorts of flowers Zoe had never seen before. It was just like a scene out of a movie and Zoe's breath was taken away by the forests of the place. _This can't be real _she thought _I'm going to wake up soon and this fantasy place will be gone _she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming-she winced as she felt pain flow through her arm where she had pinched.

"I haven't seen everything here but I love it and I feel at home" she said to her father. "You know, you don't have to stay here just to make us happy" he said looking down at her, "You made us forever happy but just visiting us and letting us see you again." 

"No. Really. I love it here, I'd rather be here and see this view everyday and breathe in this sweet air than be in New York and have no beauty like this here" she babbled on until she realized a few people emerging from the domes in the ground. They looked very strange to her-they had pointy ears, fair skin, and dressed in strange clothing. In turn, they looked at her and thought she was a very strange creature.

"Dad, why are those people dressed like that and whats with the pointy ears" she asked. Her dad chuckled as her remarks and the surprised look on her face when she saw the elves. "My dear, those are not people they are elves. They are almost magical creatures who are quick witted, light footed, and very intelligent" he said as he started to approach one of the elves. They exchanged hellos and soon Zoe found herself in front of a man dressed very elegantly- judging from the other ensembles that she had seen before-she guessed this man must be royalty or just very rich. She soon learned that the man in front of her was Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. 

"And are you enjoying your stay with us at Mirkwood?" he turned to her and asked. "Yes sir, very much so" she said politely as possible, after all she was addressing the king of Mirkwood. "Well that is very nice to know. I do hope you will be staying to enjoy the ball in a few days." Without waiting for an answer- Thranduil turned back to Zoe's father and continued their chat from a few seconds ago.

Out of nowhere-Zoe felt a big pressure come over her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and started to get very panicky. Not wanting to alert the King and her father-she quietly turned and tip toed away-when she felt like she was out of sight-she broke into a run. She ran until her legs gave out beneath her and she found herself by a lake. She sat down and leaned against a nearby tree-alone. Once she had calmed down and she was able to breathe again she said, "This looks like a nice place because I'm all alone-helpless, defenseless, and very lost." She stressed the sentence hoping that no one would appear in front of her. Once she felt alone-she started talking to herself and thinking out loud. "What am I going to do? They want me to stay, that king wants me to stay for some stupid ball where I have to hang out with some pointy-eared freaks and pretend to have a good time" she got up and started to pace. " I can't just get up and leave now that I found my parents, I can't ask them to come with me-If I leave here, I won't ever be able to come back again," She sat down on the green grass and picked up a few pebbles near by. She started throwing them in the lake watching the ripples form. Little did Zoe know that someone was in fact watching her from the tree above her. 

Legolas was sitting in "his" tree-thinking to himself. His father had told him that he would soon be in charge of Mirkwood and that he needed to start making plans for his future. He felt under a lot of stress-something very uncommon for elves. _Why Can't they just get another prince to fill my place-I'd much rather be out somewhere fighting Orcs and battling evil than being stuck in one place until I die. I can't make these people happy and I can't make them follow all my orders, I just can't_ He thought to himself. He than heard a noise and looked down to see a beautiful girl collapse under his tree. He was just about to jump down and help her when she started to think out loud. He listened-although he knew eves dropping was very wrong, he wondered what could have made this girl look so upset. He listened, and felt her pain, he himself often felt just like she did-not knowing what to do and feeling so helpless.

When the sun started to set-Zoe realized that she was lost and had no way to get home, let alone find her way home. _Great, this is just great-No way to get home, no clue where I live and I'm stuck in the darkness, helpless_. _Great going Zoe. I'm sure they sent out a search party already-on the other hand maybe they didn't, maybe they just don't like me and they don't care if I get lost here and fall in some deep hole and never come out again. _"Zoe, snap out of it. I must be able to remember some recollection of how I got here" she said to herself as she got up. "Need help finding your way home?" a voice said out of nowhere-she couldn't see anyone and she thought she was alone the whole time. "Who are you and where are you?" she asked turning in circles trying to locate the person who the voice belonged to. "My name is Legolas, and I am up in this tree" his voice wasn't deep and ruff like any other guys voice-it was perfect. "Did you get stuck up there?" she asked. She heard a laugh erupt from up above her. She than saw a figure start darting from tree branch to tree branch until Legolas made his way down to the forest floor.

Zoe looked at him when he stood in front of her, and was completely blown away. "I didn't realize elves could be this hott" she mumbled under her breath. Legolas heard this let out a laugh and flashed her a smile that made her go weak. "What are you laughing at?" Zoe asked, wanting to know what was so funny. "Ah, nothing at all, but If you don't mind my asking-why did you look so distressed by the lake?" he asked. " I just have a lot of pressure on me right now- Im just trying to make my parents happy and everyone else happy" she said as she looked down at the ground when she realized that when she returned home that her problems would still be waiting. "And exactly what were you doing at the lake?" she questioned back. "Well you see mi lady, my father has also been putting an extreme amount of tasks upon me and I'm not very sure I can handle it. Today he told me that I would have to take some girl to this ball who is his friend's daughter who just arrived in Mirkwood today. To tell you the truth I would actually like a say in who I get to take to the ball, for all I know she could be a complete fool" he said bluntly. 

Zoe realized that he was talking about her, she felt almost guilty for putting this burden on him, he probably had someone who was much more beautiful and much more intelligent to go with. "Why don't you just tell her that you are being sent out somewhere and that you can't attend the ball" she suggested. "My father would have me banished from Mirkwood if I tried doing that to him, I suppose I should go and see the horrid girl-she probably couldn't find an elf that would go with her ." When he said this Zoe was hurt-Just because she was human and he was elf that gave him no right to put anyone down like that. "Well I'm very sorry to hear that-Maybe you just shouldn't do any favors for anyone" she said as she gave him a cold stare. That's when he looked at her ears-and saw that she wasn't an elf but was the girl that he had to take to the ball, but it was too late to say anything-she already walked away.


End file.
